


[Days without you]

by Itsmavine



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Anime, Fanfic, Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Manga, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmavine/pseuds/Itsmavine
Summary: Time skip to kuroo finally going to a university And telling kenma about itCan kenma stay alone without him?In this AU they are just best friends he lost control and don’t know how to stay like this alone how will it be?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou





	[Days without you]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsmavine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmavine/gifts).



Its been 3 days since kenma talked to kuroo is he ignoring him?  
Kenma’s phone started to buzz, that sound made him wake up a annoyed look at his face came up, “ugh who is calling its 8am”, he sigh and looked at the caller, it was akaashi ,“oh” ,he answered the call with a sleepy voice, that made akaashi giggle, “I guess I woke you up huh” ,kenma let a little laugh, “well yes you did I was having an amazing dream you know?,”Kenma and akaashi started chatting like everyday, since well..he is ignoring kuroo but why is that again?,another call came up, “I need to end the call right now I have another call from someone”kenma said in a sad tone, he was hoping to chat even more with akaashi, he is feeling lonely those days, “sure I will call you later okay?” Akaashi said “okay!”kenma answered,kenma hanged up and looked at the caller it was kuroo.  
“Why is he calling?I hope it’s not something I did..” ,kenma answered the call ,“hi kuroo” ,no reply, “um kuroo?” ,In the other side kuroo took a deep breath before talking ,”oh yeah kenma” kuroo said it nervously ,kenma noticed the but he didn’t say anything about it, “so why did you call me at this time?”,kenma asked, “oh um I wanted to say you know how we have been friends since along time right?”,kuroo didn’t know what to say that this moment ,he knew that day will come but he wasn’t ready for it ,”yes we have been friends but is something wrong kuroo you are making me worry right now and I hate that feeling you know!” ,Kenma answered kuroo can feel kenma pouting through the phone ,kuroo let a small laugh ,“it’s okay you don’t have to worry about me I just wanted to tell you something ,but I need to you to stay quiet while I am saying that okay?”,Kuroo started playing with shirt, and on the other hand holding the phone,”okay if that is what you want I will hear you”,kenma sat while waiting for kuroo to say what he wants to say,”so you know that we have been together in everything for our whole life..I guess you already know but I will graduate soon..and I won’t be with you ,you know that right?”kuroo was trying his best to calm down .  
With kenma those words came up in shock to him ,he didn’t realize it until now..he forgot that kuroo is leaving him to go to a university, he thought that kuroo will be with him forever ,taking care of him and not leaving him alone..he was stupid ignoring kuroo texts and calls everyday ,that must have hurted him kenma spaced out a little thinking of want he will do without him ,he snapped back, “ah yes..yes I know that”,he was trying to not cry and making kuroo worry ,”kenma you know I will visit you every weekend and making sure you are doing okay ,you can hang out with lev and yaku you know?,haha I know you won’t miss me you don’t even reply to my texts or calls you know”,kuroo was actually hurt by the fact that it’s actually true.. kenma want to end the call to wake up from the dream ,it can’t be true that he is leaving him ,he knew it really hurted kuroo, but now he is regretting everything .  
“I am sorry..” ,small words came from kenma left kuroo speechless ,“huh kenma why are you apologizing??” ,Kuroo asked he was worried kenma apologized?,that is new,“I am sorry kuroo that I was mean to you those years”,kenma voiced cracked it was getting lower everytime he talks ,(it hurts you know?)that is the only thing in kenma’s mind right now, he can’t think of anything else ,”kenma don’t cry okay??I am coming over right now hold up”,kuroo ended the call,kenma was left by his tears “,why does he have to leave now..he know that I can’t do anything without him..I just need him by my side right now”,a sob came out kenma tries to hold it back but it didn’t work,  
With kuroo, kuroo took his coat and went running to kenma’s house, not thinking of what is going to happened ,he just wished this day didn’t come at this moment.

Time skip~

Kuroo finally got to kenma’s house not knocking the door he knew kenma can’t take that he just cant do this alone.  
He went inside kenma’s room he can’t believe what he saw ,kenma’s games on the ground broken all over the place ,while kenma sitting in the corner hugging there picture together tears on his face made kuroo feel guilty  
“Kenma” ,that voice kenma knows for a long time ,he left his head up looking at kuroo ,he rushed to kuroo running as fast as he can ,hugging him tightly while letting his sobs ,kuroo hugged back knowing it’s for the best  
“Why now kuroo?”  
Both of them looked at each other ,“tell me it’s a prank kuroo..I thought you and me will be together forever you know??”  
Kuroo played with kenma’s hair ,“I wish it was a prank kenma..”  
Kenma couldn’t just let him leave like that, “but kenma I will come here every weekend okay and yes I promise you that”  
Kuroo had a smile on, “you promised”kenma looked at kuroo  
“Yes yes I did now can you let me go I need to clean this place up oh and why did you break the games..?”  
Kuroo broke the hug and looked at kenma confused,kenma likes his games more than anything but I guess he just can’t stay alone  
Kenma answers but it was a weird answer ,“because it’s the only way I can feel better”  
Kuroo didn’t know what to say anymore ,he just cant understand anything ,kenma tries to change the topic real quick to not answer anymore questions, “I will go shower okay?”  
Kuroo nodded while thinking of what kenma said.  
Few minutes later ,kenma came out of the shower wearing a over sized hoodie to make him feel comfortable ,he sat on the bed next to kuroo “so when are you leaving?..”,kenma asked while playing with his fingers  
“I guess you can say tomorrow I don’t know” ,kuroo answered  
“Tomorrow?!” ,Kenma had a shock face  
“Yes tomorrow I need to go see what does it look like and, I need to go pack up you know”,kuroo is still cleaning not looking at kenma ,“kuroo can you stay the night?”,kenma said it with a low tone kuroo heard him but he wanted to tease him even more, “sorry what did you say I didn’t hear you that much”, kenma’s face got red ,“I know you heard me kuroo so stop acting like you didn’t” ,kenma crossed his arms, “okay okay you caught me..I will stay over if that is what you want okay?”  
“Thank you kuroo”  
“For what?”,kuroo asked  
“For everything you had done”,kenma smiled

It’s Sunday in the morning kenma opened his eyes on the alarm sound he looked around trying to find kuroo but he found a note next to him  
In this note:”good morning kenma it’s the first day of school without me I went Home to pack up have a nice day and don’t forget to eat breakfast okay?”  
Kenma kept reading the note over and over again feeling like kuroo is next to him  
He got ready that took him 30 minutes he went to get some toast to eat while going to school,kenma left the house the went walking to the bus stop waiting  
But waiting for who?he kept standing and looking left and right every minute the bus came but he didn’t go inside,a call came from yaku  
“Hi kenma where are you?”  
Kenma answered “I am waiting for kuro—“ kenma realized what he did right now kuroo isn’t coming but he did his habit waiting for him  
“Kenma kuroo isn’t coming you know that..just come over right now before you are late”  
Kenma sigh “yes”  
He ended the call ,kenma started walking while looking around thinking of every moment of kuroo and him had at this place he just miss him.  
Kenma is finally arrived to school he went to class and sat on his chair he took out his phone and thought of texting kuroo but he just didn’t have the confidence to do it..he took a deep breath and typed

Kuroo and kenma texts [July 5]

Kenma:  
[hi kuroo i miss you]  
No no that isn’t good *delete*  
[kuroo how is your first day?]  
Okay that should be good I guess?  
*Send*  
Lesson started but kenma can’t focus  
The teacher asked kenma a question,kenma didn’t answer and stayed quiet  
He knew he got in trouble but it’s okay kuroo isn’t here right?  
Kenma classes ended the teacher wanted to meet him he went to the office and sat down infront of the teacher “so what happened today kenma, is something wrong with you today?”the teacher looked at kenma to see if he is not feeling well or something , kenma let a little sigh and looked at the teacher “no I am okay but I have a lot of things on my mind today that’s it” the teacher can see that kenma is lying but she let him go.  
Kenma left the office checking his phone from a minute to another hoping kuroo would at least look at the texts or even say hi but nothing was there so he guessed that he is busy by his classes he closed his phone and went to eat lunch he wasn’t that hungry since well..kuroo take care of him and even feed him but that didn’t happened today “why is it so hard without kuroo?”  
“KENMA” that voice that annoyed kenma everytime ,kenma gasped and he looked behind it was lev and yaku looking at kenma , “hi kenma what are you doing alone here?”yaku asked “YES KENMA SIT WITH US!!”lev shouted ,Yalu hits lev on his back that made him crawl ,kenma looked at both of them he didn’t know what to say but some words came out from his mouth “no I like being alone” he was scared to say he missed kuroo so much that he can’t even betray him and sit with someone else.  
“Oh it’s okay we can sit with each other next time”yaku smiled and looked at lev that look was if he was saying to get out and leave kenma alone he knew what happened since well kuroo told him to take care of kenma , yaku knew he can’t do it he even told kuroo about that but kuroo told him as he begged him  
“Ting” a new message you got from kuroo.  
Kenma looked at his phone unlocking it as fast as he can just to read what he said  
Kuroo and Kenma private messages [July 5]  
Kenma:  
[hi kuroo how was your first day?]

Kuroo:  
[hi kenma sorry I didn’t reply so fast I was too busy but I have class now talk to you later!]

Kenma spaced a little few seconds later he finally snapped and went back to reality.

Kenma:  
[oh okay sorry for the bother]  
Kenma closed his phone as soon as he send that , he rested his head on the desk thinking of kuroo and not his games “why is it so hard without him..?”  
The day have passed it’s finally time to go home kenma was finally was going to rest and clear his mind off.  
*ring ring ring* a call from someone  
Kenma picked the phone looked at the calling person it was kuroo he quickly sat down and went to answer  
“Hi kuroo” with a exited voice that made kuroo laugh  
“Hey kenma how was school today?did you hang out with lev and yaku?”kuroo asked  
“You can say no they are too much for me and you know that”kenma answered with an annoyed voice  
“Your teacher called me today kenma.”kuroo said it with a serious voice that made kenma heart beat so fast as it was going to explode  
“What are you talking about I did nothing wrong today?”kenma was trying to cover up what he did in school  
“She said that you weren’t your self today or even in the other classes zoning out not answering?kenma are you okay??”kuroo was worried what happened to kenma to be honest he knew that will happened to him  
“...”no reply from kenma  
“So I guess that is right..kenma do you want me to come over?”kuroo said it with a calming voice  
“Yes please”a low voice come from the other person in the call  
Kuroo ended the call and went to get changed to go to his best friend house  
With kenma:kuroo ended the call kenma rested his head on his bed thinking of what he just did,I mean he missed him but did he miss him to the point he can’t live without him..?

Kuroo is finally infront of kenma’s house looking at the door,kuroo was taking his steps to go inside , he unlocked the door since he have the key for the house  
He went running to see him he just missed him so much even tho kenma don’t call him or text him but he just misses him so damn much that he want to say by his side forever and not leave him.  
He was going to open the door until..  
He saw kenma holding his picture with kuroo and saying those three words that he finally can hear him say it  
“I miss you”  
Kuroo entered the room without saying anything and went hugging kenma tightly that made kenma not be able to breath “kuroo I can’t breath” kuroo let go of kenma once he heard what kenma said “oh sorry I was just excited you know haha” kuroo laughed nervously not even looking at kenma in the eyes  
Kenma hugged kuroo to make him feel comfortable with him and not nervous,kuroo knew kenma won’t do it again and hugged back for this moment he lived for few minutes later he broke the hug and looked at kenma “can we take a new picture together?”kuroo asked “sure”kenma had a warm smile on his face that kuroo was so happy to see him like that ,he was happy to see kenma so happy,it just made his day,kuroo pulled his phone and took too much pictures with kenma , it’s worth seeing him happy “you look so cute kenma ha” kenma blushed and looked at kuroo “I am not cute kuroo no”, kenma went back to hugging kuroo the night passed with both of them cuddling.  
The next day, kenma woke up looking for kuroo again and well he wasn’t there he sighed and went to change his clothes like a normal day without that rooster that made his day “oh well..another day in hell” kenma said it and went down stairs to get breakfast and leave.  
This was his normal day and how would it pass for a week.  
Kuroo would call him or visit him on the weekends to make sure everything is okay but kenma thought it wasn’t enough for him he wanted him to be by his side him only and no one else.  
Kenma started getting more games after he broke his old ones to make him forget about kuroo for a little  
But that didn’t help at all  
Days went by and kenma’s life was the same nothing have changed really,just his grades went down not sleeping well but telling kuroo lies about him,it’s the day he got his report card kuroo called him kenma took a deep breath and answered kuroo “hi kenma how are you today hm?”kenma was glad that kuroo didn’t know about the report cards yet but he knew that he will know one day or even find out kenma took a deep breath and answered “hello kuroo I am okay what about you” he tried sounding not scared or anything “I am good kenma but”that but made kenma gulp “but?”kenma asked his heart was beating crazy”yaku told me you got your report card can you tell me about yours.?”kuroo knew kenma wasn’t doing as he used with him but he wanted kenma to be honest with him he wanted kenma to trust him as much as before”yeah about that can you come over..?”kuroo was shock its his first time asking that but he knew that it’s something serious “okay I will be there in 5 minutes” kuroo said that as soon as he ended the call,kenma went to get his report card getting his words together to explain how he got those marks ,his marks was even worse than last time “ugh” a small knock on kenma’s door he got up and went to open it he knew it was kuroo he opened the door and looked at kenma , kemna was shaking his heart was beating so fast that he couldn’t look at kuroo in the eyes or tell him what he wants like everytime,he just kept looking at him ,kuroo opened his hands as a sign to give him the report card,kenma took his time with giving him the card but he gave him the card kuroo didn’t take the card he went for something else

To be continued.


End file.
